


soak up the sun

by anaer



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Strifehart Week 2017, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaer/pseuds/anaer
Summary: “Have you forgotten last year’s beach incident?” Cloud asked very seriously.  Leon’s nose wrinkled as he tried to keep himself from laughing.  Oh, yeah, he remembered alright.  The burns, the peeling red skin, the general irritability that had floated through the house for days.“Just use some sunblock."Strifehart Week 2017: Day 6 - Beach





	soak up the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly an even looser interpretation of beach than my swimming fic of sports. Have fun!

“It’s summer, the season of evil.”

“What are you even talking about, Cloud?” Leon asked, cutting off the speech Cloud was midway through giving about why he would not, under any circumstances, be going outside. 

“Have you forgotten last year’s beach incident?” Cloud asked very seriously.  Leon’s nose wrinkled as he tried to keep himself from laughing.  Oh, yeah, he remembered alright.  The burns, the peeling red skin, the general irritability that had floated through the house for days. 

“Just use some sunblock,” Leon replied, an amused lilt to his voice.  He wasn’t taking this nearly as seriously as he should have been, in Cloud’s opinion.  Squall Leonhart did not burn in the sun.  Squall Leonhart had, in fact, grown up in a town right next to the beach and was used to the cruel, cruel sun.  Cloud, on the other hand, was comfortable up in the mountains in the snow sitting inside in front of a nice warm fire, or building snowmen, or skiing, or snowboarding, or ice bathing, or anything that involved not burning in the heat.

Moving here had been a mistake.

Of course, moving here had also introduced him to his boyfriend, so, well, you win some, you lose some.  Last summer, Cloud had felt more like he was losing than winning.  Even Leon’s beautiful body wasn’t worth that. 

“It’s one day, and it’s Tifa’s birthday party.  You can’t miss it.”

“She’ll get over it.”

“She’ll break you in half.”  That was a fairly valid argument.  But still…

Leon sighed.  “Look, Cloud.  If you come with me to the beach, I promise I’ll—,” he broke off, and let out another long, exasperated sigh.  “I promise I’ll come with you up to the ski lodge this winter.” 

Cloud perked up.  Leon hated the snow almost as much as Cloud hated the sun. 

“And you will actually leave the room?  And ski?”

“I will possibly ice skate,” Leon corrected.  “But only if you get in the water.”  He drove a hard bargain, but Cloud nodded before he could stop himself.  That kind of deal was worth it.

“Deal.”

Later that night, red all over and burning (“You never use the sunblock,” Leon commented under his breath) Cloud rethought all his life choices.


End file.
